inazumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Fighters
Robot Fighters were robots created by the Despar Army and the leaders the Despar Soldiers and served as the successors of the Mutant Robots as the monsters of the week in Inazuman Flash. These robots were designed to be stronger than the Mutant Robots of the Neo-Human Empire Phantom Army and were under the direct control of Udespar's various incarnations. Due to budget cuts in production some Robot Fighters had a second appearance with minimal modification in the second half of the series. *'Hammer Despar': Appears in episodes 1 and 18. Powers include a claw hammer on a chain and reinforced torso armor. *'Saw Despar': Appears in episodes 1, 2, and 16. Powers include smoke bombs, circular saw grenades on the shoulders, and summoning a flying submarine with a lasso, a machine gun turret, and an electric spray. Upon being upgraded he acquired a circular saw for his left hand. *'Burner Despar': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a very hot flamethrower for the left arm that can also release smoke, summoning a flying drill tank called the Despar Tank armed with a pair of missile launchers and a web shooter, and armor thick enough to survive high drops. *'Drill Despar': Appears in episodes 4 and 15. Powers include a left shoulder drill called the Drill Driller, red lightning bolts and radioactive flashes from the eye on the torso called the Drill Heart Beam, and fast burrowing. Upon being upgraded with the power machine he acquired a weapon called the Despa Destruction Beam strong enough to obliterate a mountain fired from the abdomen. *'Machine Gun Despar': Appears in episode 5. Powers include a human disguise, a 3-barreled machine gun on each side of the waist, and guided missiles from a jeep. *'Knife Despar': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a large bowie knife for the right hand, a long carving knife, using both knives as scissors strong enough to cut steel, a pair of launchable knives in the left wrist, high jumping, and summoninga circular saw-like flying saucer. *[[Miss Wan|'Miss Wan']]: Appears in episode 7. Powers include high jumping, martial arts skills, machine gun, and a knife. *'Jet Despar': Appears in episode 8 and 17. Powers include jet- a human disguise, freezing mist from the left arm nozzle, summoning a subsonic jet armed with an underside claw and a back cannon, and an arm time bomb. Upon being upgraded he acquired a normal left hand, a human disguise named Jet, and a machine gun. *'Scissors Despar': Appears in episode 9. Powers include bladed hands used as scissor sheers, high jumping, and detaching the scissors arms by using rockets called in an attack called the Scissor Cannon. *'Magnet Despar': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a head magnet on a chain that emits lethal amounts of magnetic waves called the Magnet Chain, summoning a subsonic jet armed with a pair of machine guns, and armor thick enough to survive high drops. *'Silencer Despar': Appears in episode 11. Powers include a right hand machine gun, teleportation, a human disguise, spawning a duplicate, mentally detonated mines, and summoning a flying saucer armed with a rapid-fire cannon. *'Boiler Despar': Appears in episode 12. Powers include explosive fire arrows from the left hand and using said hand as a club. *'Onibaba': Appears in episode 13. Powers include teleportation, summoning fog, and a mentally controlled ax. It is the disguise form of Ax Despa. *'Axe Despar': Appears in episode 13. Powers include an Onibaba disguise, a right hand mentally controlled axe that can cause explosions on contact called the Axe Bomber, teleportation, and spawning holograms of himself. *'Hammer Despar 2': Appears in episode 18. His only known power is a claw hammer for the right arm. *'Mixer Despar': Appears in episode 19. Powers include rolling into a ball, shoulder missiles, detachable hands that latch onto enemies, and a ray gun that emits hypnotic flashes. *'Guillotine Despar': Appears in episodes 19 and 20. Powers include converting into wind, a guillotine for the right hand, and a clamp for the left hand. *'Spray Despar': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a poison gas nozzle for the fight arm, a short sword, a net from the left shoulder cannon called the Despider, and teleportation. *'Black Despar': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a human disguise, a pistol, high jumping, and throwing knives. Udespar *'Udespar': Appears in episodes 24 and 25 of the original series and episode 1 to 7 of Flash. Powers include a motorcycle, a machine gun, a missile launcher, high jumping, a claw that attaches to right hand, a whip that attaches to left hand, and grenades. *'Udespar Alpha': Appears in episodes 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13. Powers include a human disguise, the Despa Straining Hurricane, a detachable left arm claw, high jumping, and combining. *'Udespar Beta': Appears in episodes 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13. Powers include a human disguise, the Despa Straining Hurricane, a detachable right arm whip, high jumping, and combining. *'Combined Udespar': Appears in episodes 10, 11, 13, and 14. Powers include a trident right hand, a tentacle left hand with a hidden arresting wire, and thick armor. *'Sadespar': Appears in episodes 12 to 23. Powers include explosive hypnotic waves from his cross-like eye, a human disguise, nine iron maiden-like spikes in the torso, and high jumping.